yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Shinozaki
Personality Yoshi is a very shy boy. He have a positive nature and likes to spend his time along with people. In school, he pretends he is a girl and almost no one knows that in fact he is a boy. He do this because his mother get crazy when his twin sister died in her womb and her desire of have a daughter leads her to transform her second son to a girl. Yoshi accepted to be a girl in school to make his mother proud of him. Backstory Yoshi was born and lived in Shisuta Town when his parents was married. Before he get born, his mother was waiting him and his sister to come to the world happily. When she was nine months of pregnancy, her two years old son was playing in the street when a car was approaching, she tried to run faster and threw herself in his front to save him, she ended up being hit by the car and was rushed to the hospital. The pain of a childbirth was consuming her in this day. When the hour of give birth was arrived, Yoshi was born in hour, if he took longer to be born, he would die, but Fumie was unlucky, she died in her mother's womb and this leads her to craziness. Since Yoshi get born, she treated him as a girl and this was annoying the boy's father. When he was two years old and his elder brother was four, their parents moved to Buraza Town to give birth to the third son, Dai. He get born healthy. Two years after she was expecting a girl but a fourth boy was born. When they grew, their father was not supporting their mother's behaviour towards Yoshi and this leads him to a divorce, she painly accepted leaving him free. Ryo wanted to have Yoshi's custody but was not accepted, but, the boy visits his father every weekend. Now Yoshi lives with his mother and two brothers, the elder one lives in other city. He suffers bullying from his first younger brother who torments him everyday because of his feminine physics. Yoshi suffers bullying on school too, but his friends do anything to protect him. Appearance Yoshi have a medium dyed pink wave hair with a tiny ahoge in the top of his head, his bangs shows his black eyebrows. He have big honey brown eyes. He uses the default school female uniform with dark blue shorts. He wears black short stockings and white and blue indoors shoes. Relationships Izanami Shinozaki Yoshi loves his mother even she transformed him into a girl. He do anything to make her happy and proud. She protects him from his younger brother and hates when someone mess with him. Ryo Shinozaki Yoshi respect and loves his father, he was pretty scared of his father doesn't accept his physics but Ryo understands that this is his mother's craziness. Ryo hates when someone implicates with his son. Kaito Shinozaki Yoshi and Kaito have a good relationship. Kaito doesn't live with him and his mother and have a great responsibility but, as an older brother, he protects Yoshi and give tips to him to defend himself from others. Dai Shinozaki Yoshi do his best to stay away from his younger brother. Dai is a bully in his school and practice bullying on Yoshi. He laugh at Yoshi's face because his mother transformed him as a girl but Yoshi doesn't care. Sometimes their mother protect Yoshi and locks Dai in his bedroom, but it is useless. Ryuu Shinozaki Yoshi loves his younger brother, the fourteen years old boy respects him and really gets in anger when Dai disrespects Yoshi in his front. Ryuu is a skater and make a show just for Yoshi and sometimes, he helps him to skating. Saori Aguni Yoshi and Saori are best friends and sometimes they use a best friends bracelet. Yoshi have a crush on her and makes a point of demonstrating. He sometimes helps her to record some of her videos and lives. Harushi Kaneko Yoshi and Harushi are not too much close. She gets really jealous when she sees him with Saori knowing about his crush on her. Even when he says he doesn't want anything with Saori, she knows he is lying. Yoshi doesn't have fear of Harushi, but doesn't want to fight with her because of Saori. Fuyuko Sakura Yoshi and Fuyuko doesn't have a friendship. Fuyuko have an obesessed crush on him and stalks him everytime. Yoshi fears Fuyuko and try to protect Saori from her. Fuyuko tries to protect him from Harushi but he really doesn't see the reason why she would do this if Harushi doesn't do anything to him. When he talks to her, she "melts". Noor Oshiro Yoshi and Noor are friends. Yoshi helps Noor when she needs. Noor doesn't know that Yoshi is a boy. She spends her time talking to him in the lunch time. Yoshi have a bit of attraction to her. Gallery YoshiCasual.png|Yoshi in casual clothes Shinozaki_Family.png|Yoshi with his brothers and mother Yoshi Saori.png|Yoshi and Saori showing their best friends bracelets Category:Heteroflexible Category:Males Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Loner Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:OCs